


Y entonces, los latidos de nuestros corazones se vuelven uno

by exhalar



Series: Handsome Devil [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, With A Twist
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhalar/pseuds/exhalar
Summary: (capítulo que ocurre entre el 36 y el 37 de Handsome Devil, aunque puede entenderse sin haber leído el fic).
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Nishigori Yuuko, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont & Nishigori Yuuko
Series: Handsome Devil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884457
Kudos: 1





	Y entonces, los latidos de nuestros corazones se vuelven uno

Lo normal era que Yuuri no recibiera visitas.

Yuuko y Minako no entraban en la definición de «visita»; compartían la ciudad natal y por la misma razón se conocían desde hace años. Además de eso, el resto de los amigos de Yuuri pasaban sus vacaciones desperdigados por continentes distintos, y la posibilidad de verlos durante esos dos meses siempre había sido nula.

Así que fue algo extraño cuando en pleno julio Phichit se apareció de improviso en la puerta de su casa y con un automóvil lleno de maletas detrás de él.

Phichit se disculpó por llegar así de la nada y le hizo entender que era una sorpresa. También le comunicó con mucho pesar que le hubiese gustado reunirse antes, pero el mes anterior había sido el cumpleaños de su novio y Seung-Gil necesitaba todo un mes para celebrar, o algo así.

Yuuri le hizo saber que agradecía su visita y no dijo mucho más. Le ponía de los nervios tener que organizar toda la logística, especialmente dónde iba a dormir, y a qué hora comerían, y a qué sitios lo llevaría porque lo más probable es que Phichit quisiera hacer turismo.

Por ahora, llevaban tres días y la casa no se había caído encima de ellos, al menos no todavía.

—Amor, dijimos que una videollamada al día.

Yuuri apretó los labios. Phichit, en su papel de haremos-todo-juntos-porque-para-eso-vine, había insistido con que durmieran en la misma habitación ya que en el colegio lo hacían de todas formas. Eso a veces significaba tener que escucharlo hablar con su novio, con tanta confianza que Yuuri sentía que no debía de estar escuchando.

—Ya, suficiente. —Phichit rio y negó con la cabeza—. Yuuri está aquí conmigo. Sí, mira.

Phichit le mostró el teléfono, y Yuuri pudo ver a Seung-Gil hacerle una seña con la mano.

La relación de Yuuri con él había sido algo accidentada al principio, sobre todo porque Seung-Gil era un novio celoso. No tanto como para resultar tóxico, pero lo suficiente como para que al principio, cada vez que los viera juntos le pusiera a Yuuri una cara de que quería matarle. Cuando Yuuri se lo dijo a Phichit de la manera más disimulada que podía, este se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa: «ay, Yuuri. ¡No inventes! Esa es su cara normal». Yuuri estaba muy seguro de que Seung-Gil no miraba a Phichit de esa forma, pero ni al caso.

Con el tiempo —quizá por el hecho de que Seung-Gil mismo pudo confirmar que Phichit y Yuuri eran mejores amigos y que existía cero romance entre ellos—, había aprendido a aceptarlo como su amigo, y a aceptar que Yuuri era un plus en la vida de Phichit que este jamás iba a dejar solo por ninguna razón en el mundo.

—¿Qué haremos hoy? —preguntó Phichit después de cortar la llamada—. Estaba pensando en ir a comer algo. Ayer fui en bicicleta a comprar algunas cosas y vi este restaurante que…

—Pensé que tal vez, sería mejor… si hoy… nos quedábamos aquí.

Phichit no pudo ocultar su decepción, pero asintió e hizo una seña con la mano. Eso era algo que él entendía. Yuuri necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo, tiempo donde estaba solo con sus pensamientos y lo utilizaba para recargarse después de estar tanto rato con otras personas.

—Está bien, ¡perfecto! Nos quedaremos aquí.

Yuuri le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y Phichit continuó revisando su teléfono.

Al principio de la primera semana, la principal preocupación de Yuuri era cómo reaccionaría su familia con el recién llegado. Phichit, era muy… Phichit. Y Yuuri lo quería y no podía pedir otro mejor amigo, pero también sabía que su forma de ser no le caía bien a todo el mundo. Yuuri no lo entendía, pero lo aceptaba.

De igual forma no fue algo que duró demasiado.

Ese fin de semana quedó más que en claro que la familia de Yuuri adoraba a Phichit, aun cuando su hermana, Mari, insinuara una y otra vez que salían juntos. Aun cuando Yuuri les había comentado que era su mejor amigo, y que Phichit tenía novio de hace varios años y toda la cosa. De hecho, a esas alturas toda la familia ya conocía a Seung-Gil por fotos, de verdad. Pero de nada sirvió. Mari juraba que eran novios y no dejaba de molestarlos. Por supuesto, Phichit no hacía nada para evitarlo.

—Mi Yuuri y yo necesitaremos privacidad esta noche —dijo Phichit un día al entrar en la cocina para el desayuno.

— _Sip_. —Yuuri ya estaba acostumbrado—. Nuestras partidas de UNO requieren mucha concentración.

Phichit se había llevado una mano al pecho, fingiendo ofenderse.

—Cariño, deja de negarlo. Tenemos orgullosamente una vida…

—…vida como jugadores de UNO semiprofesionales —dijo Yuuri, y le señaló con uno de sus palillos—. Por supuesto que sí.

Los mejores días fueron cuando Yuuko se aparecía de improviso. Phichit y ella eran tan enérgicos que podían quedarse hablando durante horas acerca de cualquier cosa, sin aburrirse. Yuuri era feliz al escucharlos hablar y dar su opinión de vez en cuando. Le agradaba que se llevaran bien.

—¿Casarme? —preguntó Yuuko. Tomó un puñado de palomitas con la mano, mientras que con la otra utilizaba el teléfono—. ¡Claro! Quizá cuando termine el colegio lo haga.

—¿De verdad? —Phichit casi saltó en el asiento—. Lo tuyo con ese chico sí que va en serio.

Yuuko sonrió.

—Puede ser.

—Qué misterio. Me encanta.

A Yuuri a veces le costaba entender las interacciones entre las demás personas. De nuevo, él era el único de los tres que no utilizaba el teléfono mientras hablaba cara a cara con alguien más. Le habían enseñado que era algo de mala educación, y aunque todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía hacerlo —sobre todo si eran personas jóvenes—, a él no terminaba de gustarle.

—¡Oh, miren! Mila fue a visitar a Sara.

Phichit se inclinó para poder ver el teléfono de Yuuko y sonrió.

—Me muero de la ternura.

—Las adoro demasiado —dijo Yuuko—. Me encanta que sean novias.

—Y Yuuri, te toca.

—¿Ah?

—Dime, ¿planes para el futuro?

—Sí, exacto —preguntó Yuuko—. ¿Planeas casarte algún día?

—¿Qué? Eh, no estoy muy seguro de eso…

Phichit le empujó con suavidad el hombro.

—Vamos, Yuuri. Este es nuestro último año. Quiero que pases un buen momento.

Yuuri suspiró y arrugó la nariz para poder subirse los anteojos.

—Puedo pasar un buen tiempo en mi habitación —replicó—, haciendo lo mismo que he hecho siempre.

—¡Sí, claro! Supongo que sí. Pero es divertido ir a fiestas, y salir…

—¿Solo me sabes hablar de eso?

—Yuuri, por favor entiéndeme. Quiero alguien que pueda hacerte feliz.

—Lo soy.

—Prométeme que vas a intentarlo, y te dejaré en paz.

—Phichit, esto es tonto…

—Promételo. ¡Con el meñique! Exacto. A ver, dilo.

—Prometo… —comenzó Yuuri. Phichit lo alentó a que continuara—. Eh…

—Tratar de salir más…

—Tratar de salir más…

—Y ser feliz.

—Pero soy feliz.

—Yuuri, solo dilo. Me sentiré más tranquilo si lo dices.

—Está bien. Y ser feliz.

Phichit aplaudió.

—Perfecto. Yuuko, ¿película de culto favorita?

Yuuko volteó a mirarlo, perdida.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Phichit parpadeó varias veces.

—¿ _Pulp Fiction_? ¿ _The Clockwork Orange_? —preguntó. Yuuko lo miró con el ceño fruncido en confusión—. ¿ _The Matrix_?

—¿El Titanic cuenta?

—¿ _The Fight Club_? Al menos dime que conoces _The Fight Club_.

—¿Esa es donde sale Brad Pitt?

A Phichit le brillaron los ojos.

—Exactamente. Es donde sale Brad Pitt.

A veces se les ocurría jugar un juego de mesa, y a veces se quedaban por horas en el teléfono mientras hablaban de las vidas de las personas que conocían. Yuuri agradecía que ellos estuviesen allí el uno para el otro, porque él a veces no se veía capaz de poder seguir una conversación que tomara esos rumbos.

—¿Esa no es Isabella? —le preguntó Phichit mostrándole su teléfono.

—Sí —dijo Yuuri. En la foto se le veía en traje de baño y con una playa de fondo—. Tiene el cabello más largo —agregó a modo de observación.

—¿No está con JJ? —preguntó Phichit, de nuevo casi saltando del asiento.

Yuuko se había inclinado hacia ellos y deslizó las imágenes hacia la derecha.

—No, no creo. Él tiene varios meses sin subir ninguna foto.

Phichit subió las cejas, aunque además de eso mostraba poco interés. Yuuri sonrió un poco: él sabía que Jean-Jacques no era su persona favorita en el mundo.

—Como sea. Deberíamos jugar _Fuck, marry, kill_.

Yuuko asintió animada y volteó a mirar a Yuuri.

A menudo, por la misma naturaleza callada de él, Yuuko tenía que pedirle su opinión acerca de algo preguntándole directamente o a veces —de forma mucho más sutil—, volteaba a verlo en medio de la conversación, su propia manera sin palabras de decirle que cualquier cosa que quisiera decir importaba.

—No sé cómo se juega.

—A ver —dijo Yuuko—.Te nombran a tres personas y debes decidir a quién follas, con quién te casas y a quien matas.

Y Yuuri miró a Yuuko como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

—No suena muy divertido.

—Comienzas tú —dijo ella—. Otabek, Leo, Jean-Jacques.

—¡Ellos son mis amigos!

—Ay, Katsuki —habló Phichit—, no es momento de ser puritano. A ver, comienzo yo, mataría a JJ, obvio. Así que lo demás es fácil. Lo hago con Leo, y creo que me caso con Otabek.

—¡¿Qué?! —Yuuko empezó a darle golpes a Phichit.

—Tengo una debilidad por los chicos misteriosos, lo siento.

—No puede ser. Creo que yo me casaría con Leo. Se ve como una buena persona… ¿Yuuri?

—No quiero matar a ninguno. Este juego no me gusta.

—¿Los quieres todos para ti? Picarón.

—Tampoco quiero hacérselo a ninguno, Phichit.

Yuuko se echó a reír.

—Yo pienso que Yuuri quiere casarse con Jean-Jacques pero no lo dice porque sabe que lo odiarías por eso —le dijo Yuuko a Phichit.

—¿Es verdad eso, Yuuri? —dijo, y se llevó una mano a la frente—. Oh, no. Todos menos Jean-Jacques, por favor…

—Que no.

Luego de eso nadie más le presionaba y la vida seguía su curso.

El resto del mes pasó relativamente rápido. Yuuri recordaba en una ocasión haberse quedado dormido mientras veían una película y despertarse con Phichit abrazándole por un lado y Yuuko pateándole las costillas por el otro. También recordaba haberse quedado viendo las estrellas en el patio, y reírse tanto hasta que le costara respirar porque a Yuuko no dejaba de caérsele el teléfono en la cara. Y luego casi ahogarse de la risa porque Phichit había dicho algo que sonaba como «¡rinoplastia gratis!»

—Gracias por pasar tiempo con él —dijo Seung-Gil.

En el último día, Yuuri se había quedado de pie en la puerta mientras Phichit terminaba de arreglar sus maletas, dejando a Yuuri sin más remedio que entablar conversación con Seung-Gil. Algo muy típico de Phichit.

—Está bien. Somos mejores amigos.

Seung-Gil asintió.

—Gracias igual —dijo, y por un momento Seung-Gil vio más allá del hombro de Yuuri y sus ojos se suavizaron. Yuuri se dio cuenta que Phichit iba hacia ellos—. ¿Todo listo?

Yuuri sintió el peso de Phichit abrazarle el hombro.

—Listo —dijo Phichit para luego dirigirse a Yuuri—: Si dejé cualquier cosa por allí tirada, me la llevas cuando empecemos clases, o te la quedas.

Y se acercó a Seung-Gil y ninguno dijo más nada, porque empezaron a besarse y Yuuri tuvo que ver hacia otro lado. En una situación como esa Yuuko diría algo como: «¡No coman al frente de los que tienen hambre!» pero a él le daba igual y se limitaba a dejarlos ser. Por un momento Yuuri se preguntó que se sentiría pertenecer a algo, a alguien.

Tenía a sus amigos, sí, y agradecía con toda su alma que fuesen el tipo de amigos que no lo iban a dejar de lado por sus parejas, pero aun así… Él sabía que no era igual. Sabía que le gustaban los chicos, así como sabía que le gustaría comer helado de vainilla en una playa y con el sonido de las olas de fondo. Era algo hipotético, porque Yuuri pensaba en ello y también sabía que jamás se había enamorado.

Phichit se separó de Seung-Gil con una sonrisa, y ninguno dijo más nada en palabras, pero Seung-Gil regresó al automóvil y Phichit se giró hacia Yuuri.

—Nos vemos. —Lo abrazó con fuerza—. Anoche me despedí de tu familia, les dices que tuve que irme temprano. Ah, y Yuuko no quiso despedirse porque iba a empezar a llorar, así que dile que la voy a extrañar por todo este mes que viene.

Yuuri asintió, se dejó sacudir el cabello y se quedó viendo a Phichit hasta que entrara en el automóvil, cerrara la puerta y ya no pudiese verlos más.

Cuando entró a su casa no encontró a Yuuko por ningún lado, así que supuso que había ido al baño. Su teoría fue probada cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado el teléfono cargando en su habitación. Es decir, Yuuko no hacía casi nada sin su teléfono, a excepción de las veces que estaban en clases o cuando iba a bañarse.

Yuri lo desbloqueó para ver la hora y se fijó en que había dejado la aplicación de Instagram abierta. Había sido sin querer, de todas formas, pero su mirada se posó en lo que Yuuko había estado viendo.

Era un conjunto de fotos en una fiesta, la ubicación decía que era en Rusia y la primera foto era de un chico en traje de vestir. A pesar del porte del cuello hacia abajo, mostraba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual le hacía verse mucho menos duro e inalcanzable, que había sido la impresión inicial de Yuuri. Tenía el cabello muy claro y los ojos tan azules que aun cuando era una foto de cuerpo completo, se podía notar la clara diferencia del iris y la pupila. Yuuri miró el perfil por encima, sin visualizar algo que dijera más allá de dónde era, como por ejemplo a qué secundaria iba o por qué tenía tantos seguidores.

Se encogió de hombros y dejó el teléfono donde estaba. Lo más probable es que fuese un _influencer_ o algo así. Esos eran del tipo que a Yuuko le gustaban.

Yuuri se sintió algo tonto, pero memorizó el nombre de usuario lo suficiente como para poder buscarlo después.

«v-nikiforov».


End file.
